Island Heat
by KellyCRocker59
Summary: Ifrit runs away and Wakka finds him; pure PWP/smut. IfritWakka.


Island Heat

By: KellyCRocker59

The last of my three aeon fics. However, I do plan on doing an Ifrit-centric fic for FFVIII (there are more aeons), so if you're into FFVIII, you can check that out soon. It'll be called 'Feel the Fire'.

* * *

The group sat in Wakka's tent on Besaid. Somehow, Ifrit had been summoned on accident when they were on the island, and now he was on Besaid; they just didn't know where.

"We need to split up. He won't hurt anyone." Auron said, eyeing Yuna briefly.

She shook her head.

"Of course not."

Auron nodded.

"Alright; let's go."

The group went outside and split up. Wakka was sent to cover the beachside; his favorite place. He walked along the path toward the beach, the weeds thick along the narrow walls. However, as he rounded the corner, he heard heavy breath from behind him. The captain spun and saw a flash of red going along the side of the rock, through the shallow water.

Wakka hurried around the side of the rock and found a hidden area of sand. However, his eyes went directly to the creature that stood before him. Ifrit eyed him angrily.

"Wait, bra! Come back with me; Yuna's really worried about ya."

The aeon relaxed a little, but didn't move. Wakka took a few steps forward and Ifrit stepped back.

"No, it's okay, ya? I'm not gonna hurt you, bra."

Ifrit relaxed once more and Wakka walked up toward him further, kneeling directly in front of the aeon. The human reached out and touched the side of the beast's face, hand resting on the fur.

"You're burning up, bra!" Wakka gasped.

However, the heat was a little comforting. Wakka found himself wanting more of it. He reached out with his other hand and touched Ifrit's horn gently before trailing it down to the beast's tense muzzle.

Ifrit relaxed completely, breathing heavily. Wakka looked into the creature's eyes.

"What's wrong with you, bra? You look sick?"

Ifrit grunted and Wakka chuckled.

"Don't wanna talk about, ya? That's cool."

A long silence ensued, and then Ifrit leaned forward. Wakka watched the beast, who suddenly began to lap at the human's cheek. Wakka laughed, but then fell silent as the creature trailed down to his neck.

Wakka sat down and was completely still as the aeon used its claw and pulled off his jacket, revealing a tan, muscular chest. The human sat back on his elbows as Ifrit reached lower and pulled the buckle of his pants open, sliding the fabric down. Wakka kicked the pants off, sliding out of his hand/arm-pieces along with his sandals.

This left the human in only his boxers. Ifrit leaned down and licked one of Wakka's nipples, the captain winding his fingers in the creature's thick mane. Ifrit pulled away and reached down, using his claws to gently pull down Wakka's boxers which revealed an erect shaft with a thick brushing of orange curls around the base.

The man lifted his hips for the aeon and watched as Ifrit got back to eye level with him. Wakka them decided to move so that he was in between the aeon's legs, Ifrit moving back and resting on his elbows.

Wakka took the head of the massive erection into his mouth, Ifrit growling softly. The man moved his hand along the shaft, taking in a bit more. The creature moved a claw and ran it through Wakka's thick hair, the captain holding the aeon's hips gently. Wakka began to bob up and down on the beasthood, Ifrit tilting his head back in pleasure.

Ifrit began to rumble louder in his chest, and Wakka lifted himself off of the beasthood, looking at the creature. Ifrit pulled Wakka forward and turned the human so that he laid on his stomach across Ifrit's legs, manhood in between the aeon's open thighs.

Wakka held Ifrit's thigh firmly as the aeon spread his cheeks with one hand, the other slowly sliding a claw into his hole. Wakka gasped, but didn't move, Ifrit thrusting the finger in and out of his hole.

The beast then slid another claw in, causing Wakka to bite down on the beast's furry leg. Ifrit inserted a third claw almost instantly, and Wakka groaned as the three digits moved inside of him.

Ifrit removed the claws and moved Wakka so that he was lying on his back. The human looked up at Ifrit and watched as the beast moved so that he was on his knees, pulling Wakka's ankles onto his shoulders.

Ifrit slid in slowly, Wakka gasping and arching his back. Ifrit scooped Wakka up and held him against his broad chest, the human burying his head in the creature's shoulder as Ifrit plunged deeper and deeper into him, beasthood claiming him slowly.

Wakka gripped Ifrit's back tightly as the aeon continued to move inside of him. However, the human suddenly gasped and groaned in pleasure as the beast found his prostate. Ifrit rumbled low in his chest in satisfaction, setting Wakka down on the sand.

Wakka dug his hands into the sand as Ifrit pulled out and slowly sank back in, the human arching his back as the pleasure hit him again. The beast did this again, and Wakka groaned loudly, shoving his hips back against Ifrit's and gaining a grunt from the aeon.

Ifrit developed a steady rhythm of thrusting in and out of Wakka slowly, the captain groaning loudly as the beast took him. Ifrit tilted his head back and his chest rumbled loudly, Wakka chuckling slightly at the sound. Ifrit leaned down and pulled Wakka up against his broad chest once more, the human gasping at the sudden heat that enveloped him.

Ifrit began to grunt to match Wakka's groans, the human's legs falling from the beast's shoulders and instead digging into his sides. Wakka buried his head in Ifrit's shoulder, the creature's fur clinging to his sweating form. Wakka moaned out Ifrit's name, his manhood rubbing quickly in between their stomachs.

The thrusts had grown erratic now, Wakka gasping and gripping Ifrit's back so tightly that his finger's turned white. Ifrit continued to grunt and growl low in his chest, Wakka's skin turning red from the heat that the aeon issued.

"I-Ifrit…" Wakka moaned, feeling the beast's tongue on his neck.

"I-Ifrit…I'm c-close, bra…"

Wakka moved his head and both male's mouths collided. Ifrit tongue filled Wakka's mouth, the human moaning as the beast covered every crevice of his mouth with his tongue.

"I-Ifrit!" Wakka cried out through the beast's mouth.

Semen splattered both male's chests. Ifrit grunted loudly as the human's walls tightened around his shaft. The aeon roared and filled Wakka with his hot seed, the captain gasping and gripping the creature's fur tightly.

Ifrit pulled out and set Wakka gently on the sand.

"That was…f-fun, ya?" Wakka panted, spreading his arms out.

Ifrit nodded, and leaped over the rock formation. Wakka guessed that he was going back to Yuna.


End file.
